Static running boards are known to those skilled in the art. These steps are added to vehicles to provide a side step surface into a cab, but they do not retract out of the way when not in use.
Current electrical steps are also known to those skilled in the art. These step systems are added to vehicles in production and in the aftermarket to provide a step which folds down when a passenger or driver enters the vehicle. The step also retracts and is hidden out of the way when not in use.
Current vehicle electrically retractable steps require unique linkage mounts for each individual vehicle type. This adds to the cost and complexity of the production and implementation of the steps.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art to provide an electrical or otherwise articulating step which provides a method for mounting of a single construction of an electrical articulating step to step into/out of various vehicles.